


They'll Never Know What They Lost

by Pinestar



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Briefly Mentioned Queen Aleena, Bullying, Bygone Island, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sonadow - Freeform, graphic descriptions of wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Sick of the mistreatment, Sonic runs away from Bygone Island, unknowingly placing himself in the arms of those who would give him the love he craved. But not everything is as it seems._____________________________Cross-posted on Wattpad under pen name I_Ride_Kangaroos. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.Net under pen name Sonic Da Hedge. All sex scenes on Archive Of Our Own version.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	They'll Never Know What They Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic never knew how much it hurt. He has a quick chat with someone from long ago.

Rhythmic waves lapped at golden sand. The last of the sun's rays slipped beneath the horizon, glittering on the calm ocean. It reached up for a small azure hedgehog, begging the scared, lonely child to come to its cold embrace. Sonic didn't know what scared him more. The water, or the fact he was so deprived he contemplated running to the oceans cold touch. 

Sighing, he pulled his legs up, shoving his face against his knees, picking at the sports tape, crying silently into his sand ridden coarse fur. It hurt, he realised. The ache in his chest that had once been quelled when he came to this island, the ache that he one day woke up without came back the same way it left, hurting more than before. He didn't know what it was, all he knew was that it _hurt_ and he _hated_ it. Despite being surrounded by people he felt so very _lonely._ He craved to scream, to cry, to beg to be held, but he couldn't. He didn't want everyone to look at him strangely, to look at him and _laugh._

Sonic wondered when he cared about what people said. He figured it was when he got attached to the toxic place. He longed for the past, when things were nice, when things were _simple._ The futility of wishing for the past did not help him, only adding more pain to his heavy heart. 

Choking back a sob, he stood, dashing off across the beach. Around and around the island he went, sand billowing in his wake, stinging his eyes. A thundering boom shook the island, startling villagers, the shockwave knocking them off their feet. But Sonic remained oblivious, pushing himself further, ignoring his heart pounding in his ears, ignoring the dull ache in his legs that steadily grew more and more painful. He could feel muscles tearing, could feel quills being ripped violently from his head, blood smeared on his skull. Bracing himself, he jumped, screaming in agony, bright blue bolts of electricity streaking out from his seared hands. He fell, crumpling into the sand on impact. 

The floating sand settled, heating up the burning pain in his head and left thigh. Duly, he noted that the pain in his thigh felt different from the pain when pushing himself. Unable to stay awake, Sonic allowed himself to slip into the comforting embrace of empty darkness, mind purged of all coherent thoughts.

***

When he awoke, it was not jarring. It was slow, gentle. He lay still, eyes closed, cold sea water brushing over him, numbing him to the pain he knew he'd feel. Despite his fear of the deep abyss, he stayed put, soaking up the last of the darkness. Distant yells pulled him from the unconsciousness that was slowly creeping up on him again. 

The voices grew closer, but he couldn't bring himself let the world in, determined to stay in his bubble for a little longer. He knew that he'd have to leave soon, knew that with every passing second reality was growing closer. He could feel hands poking and prodding, drawing pained hisses from his cracked lips. He groaned as he was roughly hoisted onto a shoulder, the angry voices around him aggravating the pounding migraine between his ears. 

Cold water no longer numbing him, hot broiling pain burned him, making him whimper pitifully. Face screwed up, Sonic fell back into the nothingness once again.

***

Sonic expected many things upon waking up. The soft rocking of his hammock was one of those things. However, he was instead met with hard timber and the faint crackling of what he believed to be a force field. Blearily opening his emerald orbs, his theory of the force field was confirmed. 

Slowly running his eyes over the room he was in, the ache in his chest grew at the familiar workshop he'd helped build. He shut his eyes, desperately trying to beat back the waves of betrayal hurting his chest. His closed eyes stun with unshed tears, a scowl marring his fawn muzzle at the sound of nearby laughter. Heavy footsteps wrenched him from his spiraling thoughts, emerald eyes jolting open. Black leather boots met his eyes, and he traced them up over black pants and red leather coat, dull eyes meeting tinted glasses. 

Eggman sighed, crouching down, pressing a small red button on the enclosure the hedgehog was in. Hidden eyes raked over filthy tape and matted azure fur, blood oozing slowly from barely visible wounds. With the flick of his wrist, two robots Sonic had not noticed before approached him, carefully picking the barely conscious teenager, following the man out of the workshop. The three crept past the party on the beach with the thankfully silent hedgehog.

***

Hiding in the foliage, Orbot watched the party in disgust. The whole village had come to celebrate ‘saving’ Sonic from his speed. The scarlet spherical robot, while it could not think, could adapt, and knew enough about communities that these people should not be behaving this way. 

Looking at its yellow cubed companion, it concluded that the child that would soon be in their care would need displays of affection as well as medical treatment. 

Of course, it knew that the child would require more than robots, but it deemed keeping that knowledge secret was preferable to going offline. The Doctor would soon come to the same conclusion, it decided. Pushing its irrefutable sentience to the side, it focused on the mission at hand.

***

When Sonic awoke again, he wasn't expecting warm blankets and a soft bed. The surprise made his eyes snap open, something he quickly regretted, eyes burning from harsh white light. A soft humming filled his ears, the sound muffled. The light penetrating through his eyelids dulled, and he dared to open them again, sighing in relief at the warm, dull yellow light. 

Groggy emeralds scanned the room, taking in the tall cabinet stocked with blue blankets and two doors on opposite walls. Sliding his eyes down over himself, he noticed the blankets on him matched the ones in the cabinet. The walls were a pleasant warm light green, the floor covered in dark blue carpet, what looked to be outlines of stars on the roof, barely visible to the untrained eye. Sonic's eyes weren't untrained though. 

His right ear flopped, sleepy face scrunched in confusion. He lifted a hand from underneath the blankets, eyes widening at the bandages covering it, emeralds widening further at the sight of his left leg. Grimacing, he tugged the blankets over it. For hours he lay there, staring at the roof, finding stars, while his hand ideally picked at the blue blanket. 

The quiet hiss of a mechanical door startled him from his trance, eyes darting over to the door on his right. Silhouetted at the doorway stood another hedgehog, ebony with scarlet stripes, quills defying gravity. Heavy metal shoes made little sound as the other hedgehog padded across the carpet. He seemed to be the same age, but held himself the way someone much older who had seen their unfair share of horrors did. 

Crimson met emerald, a thousand secrets held behind both. The stranger pulled a needle from seemingly nowhere, and Sonic was strangely calm. Had he been more coherent, perhaps he would have noticed the overwhelming onslaught of Chaos Energy, and would have been able to beat it back. However, he wasn't coherent, and was quickly swept away in the suffocating high that pushed him into the ever looming darkness.

***

When he woke again it was accompanied by the headache and dry throat that you get from sleeping in too long in a bed that was too hot. Sonic was confused, uncomfortable and parched. He also needed the bathroom.  
Focusing more on his body, he noted with alarm that there was definitely something that wasn't supposed to be there coursing through his veins. _Well,_ his mind unhelpfully supplied, _that explains a lot._ Biting back a groan, the teenager propped himself up, wincing at the hard, cold headboard he leaned against. 

Sighing, his eyelids began to droop, and he slid down, not wanting to deal with a sore back when he next woke. He snuggled into the fluffy blankets, mild surprise at his soft, velvety fur. Humming, he curled up slightly, being careful with his left leg and hands.

***

The smell of fresh grass filled his small black nose, while the chiming of wind charms in the distance and waving trees sung in his large, fluffy ears. A warm breeze ruffled his fur. Slowly opening his eyes, Sonic took in the beauty of the surrounding area. 

He was aware this was a dream, but tears sprung to his eyes at the familiar meadow with the familiar cottage and the familiar biplane. He sat up, soaking in the sacred place, a small smile on his tear dampened fawn muzzle. His eyelids slid shut and he tugged his gloves off, running his bare palms through the lush green grass. He pulled his shoes and socks off, marveling at how easy it was without sports tape. 

Quickly, he rose to his feet, the grass tickling his soft peach paw pads, and dashed to the cottage, briefly stopping in surprise at his slow pace, before racing to the house dwarfed by the surrounding dark forest. Pausing at the door, he cracked it open, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Stepping through the door, he smiled widely. Sonic walked through the hall, running his fawn fingers over tables, tracing the old patterns on the wood. He subconsciously stepped over the floorboard that always creaked, a sigh of relief escaping his peach lips. Peeking his head around the corner, a sob escaped him, and he dashed through the cozy living room, barreling into the waiting arms of a small sapphire hedgehog. He laughed, joyous and free, burrowing his crying face in her plump chest. She moved her hand up and down his back, planting kisses between his ears, her other hand finding his. 

“Mum!” Sonic sobbed, clenching tightly to her leather flight jacket. The avian nodded, tears trickling down her peach muzzle. Pulling his head back, their eyes met, tears shimmering in the identical emerald orbs. She smiled brightly, holding his face, thumbs rubbing circles on his cheeks.

“My gorgeous baby.” She continued, “I'm so proud of you.” He pulled his legs up, curling up on his mother's lap, eyes downcast and ears flopped. Tapping his face, she encouraged him to look at her. “I know it will be hard, but I need you to stay strong.” Her familiar voice comforted the scared hedgehog, the trill in her ‘r’ reminding him why he adored her accent.

“But, Mum, I'm scared.” His eyes widened slightly as he slipped back into his accent. Curling into a ball, he lay in her lap, quiet purrs just able to be heard over his sobbing, while her hands gently smoothed his quills, picking any loose ones out.

“I know, but you're going to be okay. All I need you to do is let him help.” Staring off past her child, the mother realised that the pain her baby felt ran further than just the surface scars. She would swear for justice, for revenge, but she knew she could not bring that. But the one, he could. “I promise you that you're safe now. Just let your walls fall, you can trust him.”

“Who?” Sonic asked, confusion obvious in his tone. He briefly wondered if he even knew how to trust anyone.

“You'll know when you see him.” She cryptically answered.

“I'll try.” He whispered airily. She giggled, petting the azure hedgehog in her lap. 

“That's all I ask.” 

They sat there, tears drying on their faces, soaking up the last of their time together. Sonic gasped, a tugging sensation wrenching his chest. Uncurling, he looked into his mother's eyes, the eyes his matched, fear visible on his face. Humming a tune, the avian gently smoothed his ruffled fur, ignoring his fading form.

“Mum?” 

She smiled sadly, knowing that this would be the last she saw her beloved child.

“It's time to wake up now Elias.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewritten version. I wasn't happy with the last version, so I'm rewriting it and cross-posting. The original version is still on Wattpad for a limited amount of time. If you're really curious, go there to check it out.


End file.
